1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the conversion of syngas to dimethyl ether and the catalysts used therein.
2. Background of the Invention
There are many catalysts that are known for the conversion of syngas to methanol. However, thermodynamic considerations limit the syngas conversion per pass to the 20-30% range for methanol production. Thus, substantial amounts of costly syngas recycled are required to produce methanol. On the other hand, such thermodynamic limits do not exist when converting syngas to dimethyl ether, and, hence, very deep conversions are possible when preparing dimethyl ether. Dimethyl ether is a very useful chemical intermediate for the conversion to other useful products. In principle then, dimethyl ether could be a more attractive intermediate from a cost input than is methanol for the production of other products. U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,809, issued July 4, 1978, generally discloses the use of a copper/zinc/chromium catalyst combined with alumina for the conversion of a mixture of CO, CO.sub.2 and H.sub.2, wherein the quantity of CO is in excess of the stoichiometric value, to dimethyl ether. U.S. Pat. 4,177,167, issued Dec. 4, 1979 discloses the use of oxides of chromium, lanthanum, manganese, copper, zinc and aluminum oxide which have been stabilized by means of an organo orthosilicate compound.